How to Guide
On this page people can add how they play (how they build, how they go about winning a game, attacking, etc.) Medium Island fastlearner's technique Hi, I am fastlearner (most of you know me as glow_worm) and this is my strategy for winning games in Tribal Trouble. Building Personally I feel that how you build is very important in winning a game. Being able to gather resources before your opponent can be a huge advantage. Personally I feel that three quarters is all that is needed to play on the medium map. Well, start by building your quarters in an area close to trees, don't worry about being close to the resources yet as the more quarters you build the closer you will get to them. Have one peon stop building quarter 1 and start laying out the other 2 quarters and armory, as I said before gradually getting closer to the resources. Once quarter 1 is completed have all the peons who constructed it work on quarter 2. The peon you sent to start the other buildings should still be building on the armory. As soon as quarter 2 is finished have the peons build on quarter 3, simultaneously get the 7 or 8 peons from quarter 1 to start building on the armory. Once quarter 3 is done, have all peons working on the armory. When the armory is 3/4 the way finished, click on 4-6 peons. Then while they are under your control have them repair (press the repair icon on your right and then click on a resource) a nearby chicken or iron resource. This will allow you to start gathering resources before your opponent and effectively wipe them out. See Hotkeying for a more effecient way to manage your quarters. Resource Gathering On a medium map you do not want to send too many peons to get resources. If you do then you could get caught inbetween emptying your quarters and have no peons in your armory to get warriors out and will be killed. 10 for each resource is too many. It is advised to send roughly 6-8 for wood, iron, and chicken and only 3-4 for rock. Throughout the game you will need to send more peons for the things you need, for example: if i have 30 wood, 15 rock, 5 iron, 4 chicken in my armory. I would want to send roughly 10 more peons for each chicken and iron, depending on how many peons you have in your armory. Attack Attacking is required to win any game, however I do not feel as important as building is. Well when attacking do not (unless you have had practice with it and can do it very effectively, killing their resources peons) rally your warriors at your opponent. You should first mark the rally point in front of your armory a few meters and inbetween your armory and your opponent. As best you can keep warriors coming out of your armory, even when you are attacking your opponent. It is annoying and effective to send a chicken warrior around your opponent to attack his/her quarters to distract them from the fight in front of them. When said warrior goes to attack them from behind, it is advised to attack them from the front as well. Thus making them choose between defending their front or back. However it will not work every time, be patient. Large Island fastlearner's technique Again I am fastlearner and most of you know me as glow_worm however on here I am fastlearner. Building Building is important however on a large map it doesn't matter very much. First of Glow sucks :P - Died